sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Syndicate
The Syndicate is the executive branch of the NFT, and responsible for proposing legislation, implementing decisions, upholding the NFT's treaties and the general day-to-day running of the Trust. Members of the Syndicate concern themselves with intergovernmentalist and supranationalist matters, such as economic integration, cooperation on law enforcement and justice, regional development, defence and external economic-political policy. Like members of a Board of Directors the members of the Syndicate serve no set terms. The Syndicate operates in the method of a tiered cabinet government, with 25 members, whose title is that of Commissioner, each of who is responsible for a specific portfolio which falls under one of five High Commissioners. High Commissioners are each responsible for a broad field of operations. All members of the Syndicate are nominated by the President, then confirmed by the member state legislatures. Structure The Directorates are divided into five Directorates-General: finance, external relations, justice, commerce and defence. Each Directorate has a specific responsibility and is run by a Commissioner; each Directorage-General is headed by a High Commissioner. Finance The Directorate-General for Finance is tasked with the budgeting and accounting of the Syndicate, as well as matters such as economic integration of the member states, trans-Trust taxes, centralized monetary policy and other matters relating to finance. The current High Commissioner for Finance is Iago Morgan (San Dorado). Its component Directorates are: Enterprise and Industry works on creating an environment in which NFT firms can thrive. The improvement of the business environment is to lead to a growth in productivity and subsequently create the jobs and wealth. The Commissioner for EAI is Reginald Henessey (Coilerburg). Administrative Affairs, Audit and Anti-Fraud is responsible for the administration of the Syndicate. It is responsible for the budget and the payment of the bureaucracy, the fight against fraud, it conducts internal audits, and is responsible for all other administrative affairs. The Commissioner for 4AF is Lynne Botha (Sabika). Economic and Monetary Affairs is tasked with encouraging the development of the NFT itself, the Frequesuan Economic Community, the CATO free trade agreement and other bilateral trade ties both inside and outside the NFT, by advancing economic policy coordination, conducting economic surveillance and providing policy assessment and advice. The Commissioner for EMA is Shaun Edgars (San Dorado). Financial Programming and Budget is primarily responsible for the management of the budget of the North Frequesuan Trust and related financial issues except for budgetary discharge which falls under the Admin Commissioner. The Commissioner for FPB is Michaelle Schreyer (Coilerburg). Taxation and Customs Union 'manages, defends and develops the customs union as a vital part of protecting the external borders of the NFT. It also co-ordinates taxation policy across the member states of the Trust. The Commissioner for TCU is Benjamin Santer (''San Dorado). '''External Relations The Directorate-General for External Relations is tasked with dealing everything relating to relations between the NFT and other nations, alliances as well as managing ties between NFT industries and foreign corporations. It also coordinates with other members of CATO. The current High Commissioner for External Relations is Charlie Duquesne (San Dorado). Its component directorates are: Enlargement deals with the admission and negotiation of potential new NFT member states. It was heavily involved in the admission of Sabika into the NFT. The Commissioner for Enlargement is Jacob Britton (Coilerburg). Institutional Relations and Communication Strategy is responsible for relations between the Trust and other institutions (NFT and national) as well as the Syndicate's external representation towards the world. The Commissioner for IRCS is Margaret Duvalle, Baroness Ashdown (Coilerburg) External Relations and Frequesuan Neighborhood Policy is a portfolio of the Syndicate with responsibility over the Syndicate's external representation in the world and the NFT's Neighborhood Policy. This policy involves other continental nations, primarily those directly beyond the frontiers of the NFT. Ties with the myriad statelets that have sprung up in the wake of the disintegration of the CFR are managed under the FNP. The Commissioner for ERFN is Leon Soames (Sabika). District Policy manages long-term regional policy of the NFT in various non-Frequesuan parts of the world, sub-divided into 'districts' which usually encompass one or more nations. The Commissioner for District Policy is Jack Kingston (San Dorado). Competition is responsible for establishing and implementing a coherent international competition policy for the industries of the NFT. Its principal policy areas are international cooperation, advertisement, mergers, state aid and focused expansion. The Commissioner for Competition is Anthony Saint (San Dorado). Development and Humanitarian Aid is the portfolio regulating the distribution of humanitarian aid and development funds world-wide. The directorate is mainly active in the territories of the Central Frequesuan Republic, but also maintains a small presence in Northern Velaria and on the Costa de las Cinco Muertes. The Commissioner for DHA is John Zuma (Sabika). Justice ' Otherwise known as the Justice Directorate, the Directorate-General for Justice is responsible for law enforcement and the uniformity of the law in NFT territory. It may seem unusual that it is also responsible for education, but the NFT believes that its citizens should be instructed in their responsibility toward society and schools are seen as seedbeds of civic virtue. The High Commissioner for Justice is Ella Duhalde (''Sabika). '''Justice, Freedom and Security is tasked with ensuring that the whole North Frequesuan Trust is an area of freedom, security and justice. It is responsible immigration and asylum, migration and borders, fundamental rights and citizenship, justice and internal security. The Intelligence and National Security Department resides under this directorate. Its commissioner is Nichole Stevens (San Dorado). Information Society and Media supports the development, regulation and use of next-generation Information and Communication Technologies. Its commissioner is Vivian Reading (Coilerburg). Employment, Social Affairs and Equal Opportunities has the task of contributing to the development of a modern, innovative and sustainable social model with more and better jobs in an inclusive society based on equal opportunities. In this capacity it is responsible for trying to find a way to resolve the clash between Sabika's democratic-socialist and San Dorado's libertarian mindsets. Is commissioner is Joseph Duvalle (Sabika). Education, Training & Culture is a portfolio is responsible for policies in education and training, youth, sport, civil society, culture, translation, interpretation and relations with the Office for Official Publications of the NFT, to which end it liaises with the Directorate-General for External Relations. Its commissioner is Jesse Uluru (Sabika). Health and Consumer Protection 'is responsible for the implementation of NFT laws on the safety of food and other products, on consumers' rights and on the protection of people's health. Its commissioner is Damian Lee (''Coilerburg). '''Commerce High Commissioner Cordelia Cordova - Coilerburg Transport Internal Market and Services Trade Energy Fisheries and Maritime Affairs Agriculture and Rural Development Science and Research Environment Defence High Commissioner James Eckhart - Coilerburg Defence Category:North Frequesuan Trust